


Not The Clone You Were Expecting

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Clones, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, RipChat Holiday Exchange Fic, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Waking confused, Phil Gasmer soon finds he has a rescue mission with no idea how to do it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Not The Clone You Were Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_FangTooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_FangTooth/gifts).



> This was written for the RipChat Holiday Gift Exchange.  
> My prompt was: I would like a story involving Phil Gasmer, either physically present or the parts of him that still exist in Rip.  
> Thanks to IncendiaGlacies for reading through this for me and making sure it made sense.  
> Enjoy

He felt strange as he woke, like his mind was filled with cotton wool.

His last memory was being held down by two of the three men who had abducted and tortured him while the third moved closer carrying a metal band that he knew would kill him.

And he was sure he had died.

Somehow there was consciousness again, and he could hear voices. Although they sounded far away there was something familiar about them, recognition tickling at the back of his mind.

The voice suddenly became clearer, as though his ears popped.

“He looks identical. Even the scars are the same,” a woman near him mused.

“They have to be,” a man replied, filling him with a vague feeling of anger, “We have to ensure Gideon believes him to be Hunter. If he is missing any scar or freckle, she will know immediately that something is wrong.”

Confusion filled him, everyone had claimed he was Rip Hunter. Why was it different now?

Forcing his eyes open, the bright light stabbed into him, but he managed to focus finally. Bemusement filled him as he saw himself lying on the table across from him, strapped to a table.

“Phil,” the other version of himself called urgently, “Elude protocol.”

The man and woman frowned turning to Phil’s doppelganger strapped to the bed while Phil’s hand moved without thought and he pressed his left thumb into his right wrist. The world around him dissolved and suddenly he was in a completely different room.

“What the hell is going on?”

All Phil Gasmer wanted to do with his life was make movies with his friend George, and maybe get high on occasion. Then his life went insane from the moment the people who called themselves Legends appeared in it. He discovered the people in his movie were real, and that he apparently wasn’t who he thought he was but one of the characters he’d created, Rip Hunter.

Which was without a doubt depressing as hell considering all Phil knew about the man’s backstory.

And that was before he was abducted and tortured by three men who spent most of their time arguing amongst themselves.

Looking around the new surroundings, Phil found he was in a room, lit by a strip of lighting above his head. There was a desk and chair in one corner with a chest of drawers in another. Realising he was only dressed in a hospital robe, Phil opened the top drawer relieved to find several lots of clothes, all in his size.

Dressing quickly in dark denims, a grey t-shirt and a dark blue shirt, Phil then pulled on a pair of boots he found before he began to look around properly. There was a mirror on the wall and Phil moved to check if it gave a clue to where he was.

Looking at himself Phil frowned to see his hair was shorter and lighter than he remembered, his beard was gone, which annoyed him because he’d liked it, but there was a light scruff across his jaw.

Phil jumped when a beam of light covered his face, and he realised he was being scanned.

“Mr Gasmer…Phil,” his own face appeared before him, “I know this is strange but if you’re here then I am in trouble and you’re the only person who can help me.”

Phil stared at himself before sighing, “Rip Hunter.”

“One thing I can promise you is that you’re not actually me this time,” Rip continued, “If you’re seeing this then someone has managed to capture me and used cloning technology,” he paused for a moment before explaining, “I made a few arrangements just in case something like this happened, which is a longer story than I can tell you right now. I implanted a few additional pieces of knowledge in your mind, and I’m sorry but you’re the only one I can trust.”

Phil frowned confused but waited in silence.

“If you haven’t found them already,” Rip continued, “There are clothes in the top drawer, and in the drawer beneath that are a few weapons as well as some other kit you will need. Check the computer, all you require is to place your palm on the scanner, and it will know who you are. All the information you need can be found there.”

With that the recording ended and Phil was alone again.

Phil frowned as he realised there was no way out of the room that he was in. He couldn’t find a door, there was no window and no hidden levers. All he wanted to do was leave and hide and be free from all the insanity.

But…

Rip Hunter had been the man trapped across from him when he’d woken, he’d done something to ensure Phil would escape their captors, and the least Phil could do was try to help the other man.

Opening the second drawer, Phil winced when he found several knives along with a gun and what looked like a watch of some kind. Closing the drawer without taking anything out, Phil moved to the desk and took a seat. 

A rectangle on the desk lit up and nervously Phil placed his hand upon it. The computer sprang to life, and a blue head appeared on the screen.

“Greetings, Mr Gasmer,” the male voice came with an accent that reminded him of Rip, “My name is Graham, and I am an AI.”

“Like Gideon?” Phil asked.

“Precisely,” Graham replied, “Captain Hunter has charged me with providing you with assistance.”

“Okay,” Phil said before asking, “Help with what?”

“Your existence here shows that a concern he held has come to pass,” Graham continued, “In order to rescue Captain Hunter, you will require assistance. Unfortunately, the Waverider is not an option as, whoever has managed to abduct Captain Hunter, has done so in order to capture the ship.”

“Then who can help me?” Phil sighed.

Graham paused for a moment before replying, “Currently I am unable to answer that question as I do not know the state of the world outside these walls. Once you leave the building then I will have access to the required information.”

“How do I leave?” Phil demanded annoyed.

“In the second drawer you will find what looks to be a watch,” Graham explained, “This is called a Time Courier, it has been designed specifically by Captain Hunter to ensure that only you and he are able to use it. Once you activate the Time Courier, I shall be downloaded to it allowing me to guide you.”

Phil grimaced, moving over to the drawers again he pulled out the Time Courier and attached it to his wrist, this time taking the weapons as well.

“If you open the bottom drawer,” Graham spoke up before he could ask, “There is a bag along with currency for you to use, as well as other technology for this time period.”

Following the instructions, Phil found a rucksack. He was surprised by how much money was in it and frowned in confusion at the shiny black rectangle that was also inside it.

“This is a mobile phone,” Graham explained to him, “It will be connected to your Time Courier so all you are required to do is switch it on,” at Phil’s frown of confusion, he added, “Press the button at the side and when the number pad appears enter the code 2059. Once that is done it will connect automatically to the Time Courier and all you need to do is leave it on whilst in the bag.”

Phil followed the instructions, sliding the phone into a pocket inside the bag which looked like it would be safe. Reluctantly he added the knives and gun to the bag.

“Okay,” Phil whispered, “I’ve got everything. What now?”

“There is an earbud in the front pocket of the bag,” Graham said, “Put it in your ear and press once to activate it.”

Following the instructions once more, Phil winced when something jabbed his ear when he activated the earbud.

“That will ensure it does not fall out,” Graham said, this time in his ear as opposed to surrounding him, “And now it is time to leave.”

A scraping noise made him turn to see a door opening behind him, and a cold breeze filled the room making Phil shiver.

“There is a coat in the cupboard,” Graham told him, as another door opened where a long dark blue coat hung.

Phil slid it on before pulling the rucksack over one shoulder and stepping out into the unknown.

Noise was coming from the end of the corridor that Phil was walking along. Reaching the end, he found two doors and frowned.

“Which way?” Phil asked softly.

“The door to your left leads into the bar of the public house we currently reside,” Graham told him, “While the door to your right leads to the street.”

Phil grimaced, “I could do with a drink.”

“Alcohol will not be conducive to rescuing Captain Hunter,” Graham noted disapprovingly.

Sighing Phil said, “I still need something to eat and drink.”

“There is a shop close by which will provide you with sustenance,” Graham assured him.

Grimacing Phil took the door to his right and stepped out into the street. He blinked in the bright light and jumped when a large lorry flew past him.

“Turn to your right and walk one hundred feet,” Graham told him, “There is a convenience store where you can obtain provisions.”

Phil walked in the direction the AI sent him, finding the shop easily. Walking in he located bottles of water, sandwiches and cookies.

“In order to pay,” Graham said in his ear, “Simply present your Courier to the small box at the till. It will pay for your food.”

“It will?” Phil asked before musing, “Cool.”

When he reached the front of the queue, the bored looking kid behind the till scanned his items then looked up waiting. Nervously Phil placed the Time Courier at the box, surprised when the kid handed him a receipt.

Taking his shopping, Phil put some of it in his bag before leaving the shop.

“Where to now?” Phil asked as he ate several cookies and drank the water while walking away from the shop.

“Head towards the park at the end of this street,” Graham told him, “Once there I shall open a portal to your next destination. This shall lead to the individual who will be able to assist you in your mission.”

A little worried that Graham hadn’t given him any actual information on where he was going, Phil continued to walk. He had no idea where he was but didn’t want to ask in case someone took notice of him. Once more he was in a world completely different to the one that he knew, the cars, clothes, hairstyles, and technology screamed this at him, but Phil decided until he knew he was safe from whoever had Rip then he wasn’t talking to anyone.

Reaching the park, he continued to walk and stalled when day suddenly became night, as the park became a street with houses surrounding him.

“Graham?” Phil called, “Where am I?”

“The house at the end of the street is your destination,” Graham told him, making Phil sigh that there was no further information provided.

But demanding answers would waste time and it was just easier to follow instructions for the moment. Heading to the detached house Phil saw a neat lawn at the front and two lights on inside. One upstairs and one downstairs.

Hitting the bell, Phil held his breath hoping that whoever answered was friendly. Listening to the sounds of the owner coming to answer, Phil sighed in relief seeing the man who opened the door was someone he recognised and knew would be able to help him.

“Rip?” Jax demanded.

Phil winced and shrugged, “Not exactly.”

* * *

Jax smiled as his little girl toddled towards him, catching her in a tight embrace when she reached him and pressing kisses to her cheeks while she giggled away.

“Alright,” Sadie laughed, “Come on Miss Martina, it’s bath time. Say goodnight to daddy and we’ll go play in the bubbles.”

Martina giggled, “Nyny, Dada.”

“Night night,” Jax hugged her, before passing the two-year-old to her mother.

Sadie smiled, starting to sing to their daughter as she took Martina upstairs leaving Jax to his work. He was taking several engineering courses so he could put his knowledge of the things he’d learned on the Waverider to good use and had two assignments to finish for the end of the week.

About an hour into his studying the doorbell rang, sighing in annoyance Jax put his pen down and opened the door to the last person he expected.

“Rip?”

The man standing there shrugged, “Not exactly.”

The American accent and hesitant demeanour made Jax stare in astonishment and he finally asked, “Phil?”

Relief filled the man’s face, “Yes. I’m sorry for just turning up and I know this is strange, but I need your help.”

“Come on in,” Jax told him, stunned that once again the film student was in front of him.

Phil stepped inside and headed into the lounge when Jax motioned him through. Looking up the stairs to see Sadie watching concerned, he said, “It’s something from my time with the Legends.”

She nodded, “Okay.”

He smiled relieved she understood before heading to where Phil was standing looking nervous and worried.

“Just letting my wife know there’s not a problem,” Jax assured the other man, “Grab a seat and tell me what’s going on.”

Sliding his bag off, Phil sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch and began to explain what had happened to bring him to Jax’s doorstep.

Jax rubbed his hand across his eyes, “Okay, let me see if I’ve got this right. You’re not Rip but a clone with all of Phil’s memories, completely separate from Rip who is in trouble?”

Phil nodded, “That’s the basics.”

“So, this AI you have?” Jax asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Phil pulled his right sleeve up and said, “Graham?”

“Yes, Mr Gasmer,” a male voice with an English accent stated as a blue head hologram appeared from what looked to be a Time Courier.

Phil smiled slightly, “Can you answer all of Jax’s questions?”

“Of course,” Graham replied, “Mr Jackson, what can I assist you with?”

Jax mused for a moment, “Explain how Phil isn’t Rip this time.”

“In case something like this happened,” Graham stated, “Captain Hunter made arrangements so that Mr Gasmer’s consciousness alone would be transferred into any cloned body amongst a few other additional pieces of information.”

Jax and Phil swapped confused glances before Jax asked, “What pieces of information?”

“As it is likely Captain Hunter has been taken in order to take control of the Waverider,” Graham continued, “Then he has transferred certain proprietary information to Mr Gasmer.”

Jax frowned, “What exactly does that mean?”

Phil shrugged confused.

“It means that the information the people who are currently holding Captain Hunter are after is no longer in his mind,” Graham explained, “But in Mr Gasmer’s.”

Phil rubbed at his fingers worriedly as he listened to Graham, suddenly jumping at the AI’s pronouncement.

“Hold on,” Phil spoke up, “What information is in my head?”

Jax nodded, “That’s a really good question and,” he added, “You keep saying Captain Hunter, not Director. When did Rip set all this up?”

“Captain Hunter activated me three weeks after he left the Waverider following the destruction of the Spear of Destiny,” Graham explained, “Gideon streamlined the plan, and the last update was three days after the Waverider was stolen from the Time Bureau.”

Phil noted Jax looking guilty but didn’t want to ask because right now he didn’t want to lose focus.

“What information do I have?” Phil asked the AI again.

“I do not hold those specific details,” Graham replied, making the two men groan in annoyance.

“Well, that’s helpful,” Jax sighed, “Okay, why did you come here?”

Phil frowned, “This is where Graham brought me. I thought you’d be able to help me rescue Rip.”

Jax stared at him making Phil squirm slightly, “You’re looking for my help on a rescue mission?”

Phil nodded, “I have to.”

“Why you?” Jax demanded, “Why not just call Sara and the Legends?”

“Because Rip said I can’t,” Phil replied, “The people who have him want the ship and Gideon so we can’t give them a chance to take it. Although I am surprised, they’re not already looking for him this time.”

Jax frowned, he began to pace before sighing, “I thought Rip was dead. They all do.”

“Why?” Phil asked softly.

“He overloaded the time core trying to stop a time demon,” Jax explained, “Sara told me that it vapourised him.”

Phil took a soft breath, “I didn’t know anything about that. All I know is I can’t leave him there.”

Sighing Jax nodded, “Okay. Graham, do you know how to find Rip?”

“As per Captain Hunter’s instructions,” Graham spoke up, “Now that I have guided Mr Gasmer to a safe haven, I will shut down.”

Phil stared at the watch, “What? Why did you get me to bring the weapons, and the money?”

“This was to ensure you came here. The money is yours to build a new life,” Graham told him, “Although you and Captain Hunter are two different people there are specific traits you share.”

“The need to save people,” Jax noted with a knowing roll of his eyes.

“Precisely, Mr Jackson,” Graham replied, “However, Captain Hunter did not want you to risk your life, Mr Gasmer. Therefore, I wish you well.”

Phil gasped, “Wait.”

Horror filled him as the only chance he had to save Rip shut down. 

Jax watched Phil desperately try to reactivate the AI with no success. Leaving the room, he found the communicator Sara had provided him with when leaving the ship. 

Just in case.

Jax stared at it for several minutes, the Legends were the best bet for rescuing Rip. He had a wife and a daughter to take care of. Running around time and space was not part of his life anymore. Putting it back with a sigh, Jax returned to the lounge where Phil was looking defeated.

“I don’t know how to fix it,” he sighed to Jax, “He didn’t leave that information in my head.”

Jax grimaced, “Give me the Courier.”

“What?”

“Give me it,” Jax told him again, “I should be able to get some information off it.”

Hope touched Phil’s face and he quickly undid the watch strap, “Are you sure?”

Jax shrugged, “It’s possible. Rip taught me how to fix Gideon, so I should be able to get some information.”

Pulling out his tools, Jax grabbed his tablet and connected the Courier. He paused and turned to Phil who was hovering anxiously.

“How about you have something to eat,” Jax suggested, “While I do this?”

Hesitantly Phil nodded, “Thanks. I am kinda hungry.”

Jax quickly heated up some of the casserole his mother had dropped off earlier and gave the man a plate. Once Phil was eating, Jax got back to work. The fact that Rip had trained him meant that Jax knew the programming quirks Rip had that were not in the manual he’d been given to read. Therefore, he recognised the little things Rip had put in that would probably have confused someone else. And it took only about an hour for him to get into the main program.

“Got it,” Jax said, seeing Phil jerk awake who’d closed his eyes after finishing his meal and fallen asleep.

“You have?”

Jax nodded, “Okay, bypassing Graham so he can’t just shut us down again and…” he tapped in a few more instructions, “Got it.”

Phil moved to look at the screen, “Does it help?”

Jax mused as he scanned the screen, “Typically Rip didn’t leave any real information but,” he smiled, “I think I can locate him.”

“How?”

“If I’m reading this right,” Jax told the other man, “Then, using the beacon in your arm that activated the transporter to get you out of there, I can backtrack to where Rip is being held and transport us there.”

“Are you sure about this?” Sadie asked softly after Jax explained everything.

Jax nodded, “Rip is my friend and I have a feeling if I don’t then Phil will try to go after him alone. The last time he fought that I know of, he attacked me with a rolled-up script and that didn’t do any damage.”

Sadie chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, “You’ll be safe though, right?”

“Believe it or not,” Jax smiled, “I know what I’m doing. We also have the element of surprise.”

Sadie sighed, “Okay. Just be careful.”

Jax kissed his wife quickly, “I will be but if we’re not back here in an hour I need you to contact Barry and his team to come after us with the information I’ve left them.”

Nodding Sadie sighed, “I will. But I trust in you.”

Hugging her tightly Jax hoped his confidence wasn’t misplaced and he’d be back here soon. Tiptoeing into the nursery, Jax took a peek at his baby girl who was fast asleep cuddling her favourite teddy. Her tiny bow mouth was moving as though she was drinking from her bottle.

Kissing her forehead, Jax smiled, “Love you, Munchkin.”

Martina sighed happily in her sleep and he shook his head wondering how he got to be so lucky. Taking a quick breath, he headed down to where Phil was waiting for him. He looked nervous but determination covered his face.

“Are you ready?” Jax asked, picking up Rip’s pistol and setting it.

Phil frowned, “Shouldn’t I have that?”

“Do you know how to use it?” Jax asked, when Phil shook his head he said, “Then I’ll take the pistol.”

Grabbing his tablet, still connected to the Courier, Jax reconnected the strap to Phil’s arm so it worked again.

“This won’t accidentally land us inside a cell,” Phil asked, “Will it?”

Jax grimaced, “Hopefully not.”

“Well, that makes me feel safe,” Phil rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to do this?” Jax demanded.

“Sorry,” Phil winced, “I’m ready when you are.”

Jax took a quick breath and murmured a small prayer to whoever was listening before activating the Courier. He was surprised when the world around them dissolved, unlike his previous experiences with the Time Courier.

And suddenly they were no longer in his house.

* * *

Rip watched his captors argue as they tried to work out another plan to capture the Waverider. Eston Hayes, the leader was someone Rip knew well from his early days as Time Master. Ironically enough he’d been captured by Rip breaking into a cloning factory.

Thankfully, the partitioning of his mind so that any attempt to transfer it to a clone meant they got Phil had worked. Now Rip hoped Phil had found Graham and was safe well away from Hayes.

“Having problems?” Rip asked amused when Hayes walked over to the cell they were currently holding him in.

“You think you’re smart, Hunter,” Hayes snarled at him, “That little trick of yours won’t stop me for long.”

Rip shrugged, “I don’t want to tell you your business but the equipment you’re using means that it won’t be able to remap my mind. Shame you wasted your one chance.”

At the confusion that covered the other man’s face that he quickly tried to hide Rip chuckled again, “You might want to check with your tech person how your equipment works. Or a ten-year-old child since they might have more information.”

“You think you’ve won something,” Hayes snapped, “But all you’ve done is ensure we will take the Waverider by force and the AI will be damaged.”

Rip stared at him before replying, “You’ll get nowhere near Gideon. Trust me on that one.”

“With you as my prisoner,” Hayes chuckled, “Trust me I know that Time Master AI’s are programmed to protect their Captain.”

Rip shrugged, “You don’t know Gideon.” He took a seat on the cot in his cell and smiled, “I’ll wait while you work out your next step.” 

Hayes glared at him before stomping over to his crew once more. Grabbing the young guy who was supposed to be his technical expert and throwing him through the door towards the other room that held the machine. Hayes then moved the others out, yelling at them all to fix things for him or face the consequences. 

Rip let out a long breath hoping he could work out a way to escape before Hayes managed to devise a feasible plan. Out the corner of his eye Rip spotted a shift in the light. Confused he stood and moved so he could see the other corner of the room, stunned that Jax and Phil were standing there.

Jax let out a sigh of relief when they materialised outside the cell but hidden from the people who held Rip. He winced slightly when Rip spotted them and swore.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Rip whispered harshly as Jax moved to the keypad.

“It’s a rescue,” Jax replied, “You remember what that is right?”

Rip glared at him, “I left explicit instructions with Graham to get Phil to safety then shut down.”

“Phil and I decided you don’t get to do that,” Jax replied, he managed to unlock the door and frowned at Rip, “Are you coming?”

Rip walked out the cell and, to Jax’s amazement, rested his hand on Phil’s shoulder concerned, “Are you okay?”

Phil nodded.

“Okay,” Rip smiled, taking the pistol Jax offered him, “We need to destroy all the equipment, stop Hayes and his team then make sure they can’t make any further trouble.”

“I’m guessing he’s an old friend of yours,” Jax noted as he followed Rip.

Rip sighed, “Time Pirate. It was one of my first missions to apprehend him and his crew who were, believe it or not, robbing a cloning factory.”

“What’s your plan?” Phil asked.

Rip frowned in thought, “There is a main panel just at the back of the control console. Phil, I need you to basically pull out every wire you can find. Jax, overload the system. I’ll deal with Hayes and his people.”

“There’s four of them and one of you,” Phil noted.

Rip gave a slight shrug, “I’ll be fine. Destroying the machine is the priority.”

Concern still covered Phil’s face, “Are you sure?”

As they stood face to face the only way Jax could tell the two men apart was their clothes. And the fact Rip had his pistol.

Rip nodded, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“Come on,” Jax caught Phil’s arm, “Let’s do this.”

Rip took a slow deep breath to focus himself, he still felt a little off after the mind scan. Ensuring the partition worked so Phil’s consciousness had been transferred only had taken concentration and it had been exhausting but Gideon was in danger and he wasn’t going to let Hayes, or anyone else, harm her.

“I want the codes,” Hayes was yelling, “I don’t care if you have to tear it from his mind.”

Smiling slightly to himself, Rip pushed everything to one side and slid into attack mode as Miranda once called it. Easing into the room, he ensured his pistol was set at the highest stun setting and fired three shots hitting each of Hayes’ team before they could defend themselves.

Hayes turned stunned, “How?”

Rip gave him a smug smile, “That would be telling.”

Firing at Hayes, Rip swore when the other man threw himself to one side out of the way. Hayes grabbed random items from the shelves and flung them forcing Rip to take cover, when he tried to fire at the other man Hayes charged at him. Hayes slammed into Rip throwing him to the ground, and Rip felt the air forced out his lungs.

“You smug bastard,” Hayes snarled, wrapping his hands around Rip’s neck and squeezing, “I’ll find a way onto the ship using your corpse.”

Rip struggled to throw the other man off him, but Hayes was bigger and as he choked Rip it became harder to fight. Suddenly Hayes stopped, his eyes rolled back, and he fell to the side revealing Phil above him holding the panel door.

“Are you okay?” his clone asked, offering Rip his hand.

Rip nodded, as he took several deep breaths.

“We’ve pulled out everything we could,” Jax reported when he reappeared to join them.

“Good,” Rip turned to Phil again, “Time Courier.”

Phil looked a little surprised but undid the strap passing it to Rip.

“Graham,” Rip called, “Reactivation code, Alpha, Hat, Joke.”

The watch turned on again and the holographic head appeared, “Yes, Captain Hunter.”

“Contact Agent Simons in the Time Bureau,” Rip ordered, “Get her to sort this out, asking her to ensure my involvement is not revealed at all.”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” Graham replied.

Rip sighed, “Jax, can we go back to your house or will I open a portal to somewhere else?”

“The house is fine,” Jax said flatly before demanding, “Who is Agent Simons? Why not Ava Sharpe or Sara to clear this up?”

“Agent Simons is a former Time Master who joined the Bureau,” Rip replied as he programmed the Courier, “She knows how to deal with this type of situation, not to mention she knows who and what Hayes is. And,” he stopped Jax from speaking again, “Right now it’s easier not to let them know.”

With that said, Rip opened the portal leading them back to Jax’s house.

* * *

Phil sat in the back garden of Jax’s house with a mug of coffee in his hand the next morning. Jax had two spare rooms in his house so he and Rip had taken one each to sleep after their rescue mission.

“So,” Rip said letting Phil know he was there, “How are you?” 

“Confused.”

Rip chuckled and took a seat at the table across from him, “I can understand that.”

“What happens now?” Phil asked.

“You live your life,” Rip told him, “Which is what I expected you to do originally. You weren’t supposed to come after me.”

Phil shrugged, “I couldn’t leave you there.”

“That reckless streak Gideon keeps telling me off for having is apparently something we share,” Rip noted.

“What are you going to do now?” Phil asked.

Rip shrugged, “I’m not sure. Gideon has advised that the Legends are currently in the middle of a quest which I don’t feel I should interfere in. The Time Bureau is not an option anymore. But I have some bases I can use to continue my own mission of protecting time.”

“You don’t have to do it alone,” Phil told him. 

Rip sighed, “My experience of working with others is not exactly positive. I have Graham to help me while Gideon keeps the Legends on track. Time Masters always worked alone, I feel that’s the best idea for me at this moment.”

Phil shrugged, “I could help.”

“No,” Rip whispered, “You deserve to have a real life. You wanted to make films. Do that. One of us should get to live our dream.”

Phil smiled before reminding him, “But if you need help at any time.”

Rip nodded, “I’ll call on my brother.”


End file.
